


Fear of Flight

by surrenderdammit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel taking Dean for a little flight ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Flight

it's ok Dean, Cas would never let you fall ~~unless it's in love with him ok I'll shup up~~


End file.
